Duradrives
The Duradrive is a Rare Commodity manufactured by Herculean Machines and available for purchase at Cowper Dock in the Anima system. A chunky tablet designed for durability that can be customized with a wide range of peripherals, the Duradrive is designed for those who work hard and expect their tools to stand up to the challenge.Computer Firms Promote New DesignsGalNet: New Computer Designs Announced Following a successful debut at the Rackham Ultratech Expo on October 3, 3304, Herculean Machines acquired additional funding to manufacture retail models of the Duradrive. On December 27, the Federal Navy placed a large order for Duradrives in order to distribute the devices to its members as standard-issue equipment.GalNet: Herculean Machines Initiative History Manufacturing troubles On September 14, 3304, an anonymous source revealed that Herculean Machines' owner Maddox Hurd was previously investigated by the Federal Security Service for accepting financial contributions from individuals connected to organised-crime networks, such as the Red Family. While Hurd did not technically break the law, the FSS kept him under observation. In the wake of this news, a number of Herculean Machines' corporate investors withdrew their support. Maddox Hurd accused rival company Supratech of running a smear campaign against him, but had no evidence to back up his claims. Regardless, without additional financial support, Herculean Machines was unlikely to attend the Rackham Ultratech Expo as planned.GalNet: Investors Abandon Herculean Machines On September 20, 3304, Herculean Machines and its rival Supratech launched competing campaigns for commodities to support the release of their personal computer designs. Herculean Machines' campaign was hosted at Cowper Dock, Anima. Herculean Machines owner Maddox Hurd stated, "The Duradrive cannot be rivalled for power or customisability. What people need in this challenging age is a robust product, not some ephemeral toy that malfunctions when exposed to a stiff breeze."GalNet: Appeal for Computing Commodities The campaign was a success, and Hurd stated that his company had received "an awe-inspiring response".GalNet: Commodities Appeal Concludes Technology journalist Harlow Nassry commented that both Supratech and Herculean Machines had resumed development and would be able to produce functional prototypes in time for the Rackham Ultratech Expo, but the amount of commodities each company received in their campaigns could be the deciding factor in their commercial success.GalNet: Computer Companies Resume Development A stellar debut At the Rackham Ultratech Expo on October 3, 3304, Herculean Machines and Supratech finally presented prototypes of the Duradrive and the Torc. Unfortunately for Supratech, the Torc's holographic systems did not work as planned. Most users were surrounded by an incomprehensible aura of colours and images that, in some cases, brought on nausea. The Duradrive, by contrast, functioned perfectly. The highlight of the expo came when Zachary Rackham tested a Duradrive by jumping on it, before using it to contact his chief accountant and authorise preliminary funding for the device. He told the crowd, "I could have done with one of these back in my spacefaring days!" Harlow Nassry stated that the support given to Herculean Machines by the galactic community allowed them to deliver a superior product, and the Duradrive could be expected on the market soon.GalNet: Herculean Machines Dominates Expo Herculean Machines began mass production of the Duradrive personal computer on October 12, 3304. Following the successful performance of its prototype at the Rackham Ultratech Expo, the company received corporate funding from a range of sources, including Rackham Capital Investments. Maddox Hurd, CEO of Herculean Machines, told the media: "As I've said before, what people want is a reliable tool that is tough enough to handle anything. I'd like to once again thank the galactic community for providing the commodities that made our success possible." There was no comment from rival CEO Scorpio DeVorrow.GalNet: Duradrive Enters Production Federal Navy contract On December 27, 3304, Maddox Hurd announced that the Federal Navy wanted to make Duradrives standard issue to its members and had placed a large order. To fulfill that order, Herculean Machines had partnered with Blatrimpe Allied Co Commodities to secure deliveries of key manufacturing components at Boltzmann Hub in Blatrimpe. A kill order was also placed on wanted ships in the system to keep shipping lanes clear for the deliveries, with Hurd implying that his rival Scorpio DeVorrow may try to disrupt the campaign. The campaign concluded successfully, with CEO Hurd thanking participants: "Once again, I offer my thanks to the galactic community for its support. We're very pleased to become a supplier to the Federal Navy, and we hope that the Duradrive remains in production for a long, long time."GalNet: Herculean Machines Initiative Concludes Notes *Duradrives were added in Elite Dangerous: Beyond Chapter Four (3.3). References Category:Technology